


Happy Birthday

by Lt_BC



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Happy Birthday Micky 🥳, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lt_BC/pseuds/Lt_BC
Summary: Joey and Mick, Wink Wonk,, ,...........Happy Birfday Micky!!!
Relationships: Joey Jordison/Mick Thomson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Happy Birthday

_“Happy Birthday!”_

Mick was grinning as Joey hopped onto his lap and kissed his cheek. The smaller man peppering kisses across the guitarist’s whole face, not stopping until he’d circled back to the man’s lips and kissed them hard. Joey giggling as he pulled away, Mick’s face going a bit red as it always tended to do when he was around the smaller man. Arms wrapping around Mick’s neck and interlacing behind his head. Joey’s hands undoing the ponytail that was currently keeping Mick’s long hair in check and tossing it away, smiling mischievously as Mick rolled his eyes. The skilled fingers of the drummer combing through the long black strands, rocking happily back and forth in Mick’s lap. 

They were in the living room of their apartment, a few gifts Mick had received stacked on the coffee table in front of them. But beyond the present Joey had already given Mick, it seemed like the smaller man had something else planned. Which only scared Mick a small bit, the drummer always had a way of getting what he wanted, _even if it was Mick's birthday._

Joey was humming, smiling wide as he continued to comb fingers through the guitarist's hair, his mind focused on something he was clearly excited for. Mick huffing. 

_“Alright Jo,_ What do you have planned?” Joey put on a mock offended expression, his voice pitching up like he was offended

by the accusation.

“ _Me? No!_ I would _never!”_ Mick gave Joey a look, the drummer grinning and kissing Mick’s cheek again. The guitarist’s own hands, which were resting on Joey’s hips, squeezing to tease the drummer. Joey tugged on Mick’s hair in retaliation. _“Oh fine,_ you big oaf,” Mick huffing and leaning forward to bury his face in Joey’s shoulder, as the drummer continued, “I thought we could try something _different_ tonight,” Mick huffing against Joey’s pale skin. 

“What’d you mean?” The drummer humming and scratching at Mick’s scalp, the bigger man grunting and leaning into the touches. 

_“Oh y’know,_ jus’ somethin’ different,” Mick groaned as Joey squirmed out of his grip. The smaller man grabbed Mick’s hand, pulling until the guitarist groaned again and stood up. The pair, led by Joey, making their way to the bedroom. Joey ordered the man to sit down on the bed, then waltzed over to rummage in the nightstand next to the bed.

“You showered recently?” Mick nodded, 

“Showered earlier,” The guitarist cocking an eyebrow as if to ask why Joey prompting ignoring the silent question. Only grinning as he clearly found what he wanted and closed the drawer of the nightstand. Gesturing for Mick to start to strip, the bigger man compiling and starting to take off his shirt. Joey moved to stand in front of Mick, the two of them now about eye level. The drummer still grinning, a small thing of lube held in his hand, his other hand moving to brush some of the hair out of Mick's face. “The hell you have planned,” Joey grinned, leaning in to peck the bigger man on the nose. 

“I promise it’ll be fun,” Mick snorted. “I just want you to have fun,” Joey purred, kissing the guitarist on the nose again before pushing him back so the man fell back onto the bed. Joey set the lube down next to them, his hands going to pull down Mick’s sweatpants, the man’s dick already starting to swell with arousal. Joey tossed the sweatpants away, tracing a hand down the lines of Mick’s hip and finally circling around the base of Mick’s dick, other hand squeezing at the muscles of the guitarist's thigh. Mick grunted, not quite liking how one of Joey’s hands was intentionally working his thighs apart a bit and snaking between them. Joey making a shushing sound, the hand pressing up to press just behind the guitarist testicles. The man making a huffing sound at the contact, Joey fingers running along the area a few times and getting Mick to groan. 

_“Jo_ …” Joey made another shushing sound, fingers pulling away. The hand still on Mick’s rapidly hardening dick slowing its strokes. 

“We can stop if you _really_ want to,” The fingers around Mick’s erection squeezing, a thumb rubbing just at the base to make the man exhale hard. _“But I promise it’ll feel good, Micky,”_ Joey’s purring voice stirred something in Mick’s belly. Even the most stubborn parts of him always melted when Joey talked like that. The guitarist nodded, a blush across his face, muttering _‘fine’_ under his breath, which made Joey smile. 

Both the drummer’s hands left the guitarist’s body, grabbing the lube and squirting it onto his hand, Joey overall looking a slight bit more enthused as he rubbed the lubricant over his fingers. Crooning for Mick to spread his legs a bit more, the guitarist complying, the muscles in his legs twitching a bit with nerves. He was almost fully laying on the bed now, only his lower legs dangling off, thighs spread so Joey could more comfortably get access between them. Joey gestured for Mick to fold up his leg a bit, the guitarist doing so with only a slight hesitation of nervousness. 

The lithe fingers of the drummer snaking back in between Mick’s thighs, this time a lubed up finger pressing to the guitarist's asshole. Mick huffing with a bit of embarrassment, Joey purring as his finger slowly circled the tight ring of muscle, the lube slicking up the area. Joey’s other hand making sure to rewrap fingers around Mick’s cock before a single digit dipped into the guitarist’s body, the man grunting at the unfamiliar sensation. Joey letting out a purring noise, fingers slowly rubbing at the bigger man’s warm insides. Mick’s eyes were closed, the sensation was new, but not entirely unpleasant; the lube easing the process as Joey guided his finger in a bit more, up to the second knuckle. The bigger man’s hips shifted a bit as he groaned, only encouraging Joey to push the finger in up to the third knuckle. The hand on Mick’s dick stroking slow and deliberately to outweigh any discomfort. 

Mick inhaled sharply, stomach muscles tightening as Joey's finger curled inside him, pressing against his prostate. The pad of the finger massaging against the sensitive spot repeatedly, Mick’s face only going a deeper shade of pink as what could be called a moan gathered in his throat. Mick’s leg’s had instinctually spread more, inviting Joey to do more of whatever the drummer wanted. A second well-lubed-up digit started to take its place next to the first, the guitarist's inner muscles spanning and he took a deep shaking breath. Not protesting as the second finger stretched him out, once both fingers were up to the knuckle buried in him, they were both pulled out only to slide back in. The hand leaving Mick’s erection to drizzle more lube over the fingers as they slowly slid in and out of Mick, curling and scissoring in a way the stretched the tight muscles of the man’s body, which was starting to become familiar with the new sensation. The bigger man’s handing going to cover his own face in embarrassment, his heaving with heavy breaths. 

_“Fuck...Jo…..”_ The drummer stopped, his fingers removed from the man, instead moving so the back of his hand could pet at Mick’s thigh. Tilting his head to the side and purring softly, 

“You wanna stop, sugar?” Mick grunted, letting out a breath before shaking his head, his face still a blushed pink. Joey smiled, leaning down to kiss along Mick’s ribs, soft lips trailing over the skin of the man’s chest as the fingers retraced their movements to push back into the guitarist’s sensitive insides. The other set of fingers teasing pulled at the single piercing through the head of the man’s dick, Mick groaning, trying to stop his hips bucking from the sensation. 

There was enough lube left on Joey's fingers to add a third next to the first two, Mick’s chest rumbling. Joey’s soft lips were still kissing trails along the bigger man’s chest, mouthing small lovebites into the skin, red marks staining the skin. The digits working inside the guitarist to pull sounds out of the man. If there was one thing that was true, it was that when Mick made noises they were all genuine, the man couldn’t fake it for his life, and Joey knew that. The fingers curled so the pads of them could massage against the guitarist's prostate, the man grunting, dick drooling pre-cum on to his belly, hair now messy around his shoulders, a few strands sticking to his sweaty face. 

As much as Joey didn’t even want to stop fingering the guitarist, he was tempted enough by a different goal. The bigger man practically was under his control at this point anyway, and Joey planned on taking advantage of that just a little bit. The drummer’s hand going to undo his own belt, made a bit difficult by his still lube covered fingers, finally pulling his own dick from his boxers, already hard and begging for friction. Mick had propped himself up on his elbows on the bed, watching as Joey stroked both their dicks at the same rate; the drummer biting his lip piercing and whining. Scheming pretty blue eyes looking up at Mick, 

_“Can I fuck you, Mickeal,”_ Joey's hands squeezed, “ _Please?”_ Mick hesitated, hands gripping at the bedsheets as he finally nodded, swallowing hard. Joey grinned, moving both his hand to whip on his jeans, then pulling off his own shirt. Tossing it away before grabbing at Mick’s thigh, the bigger man shifted so he was closer to the edge of the bed as to be in a better position. Joey purring, persuading the man’s body to move how he wanted under his direction. Mick’s legs folded up, loosely wrapped around Joey’s waist, an embarrassed low whine as the tip of Joey dick brushed against his asshole, the drummer crooning reassurance as he grabbed the lube. Using a hand to spread extra lube over his dick, setting it down again and smearing the last bit over the guitarist’s hole, pink and inviting and sensitive and doing a hell of a good job making Joey lose his mind. Then again the other man’s body always had that effect on him. _“This’ll feel a bit weird at first, okay?”_ The guitarist nodded, _“It’ll feel good though, I promise,”_ Joey’s words getting Mick to blush again, he very much wasn't used to not being in control like this, but he trusted Joey.

Mick was trying to steady his breaths while the very tip of Joey’s cock penetrated into him, stretching the muscles more. The lube helpful, but not stopping the burn that pulsated through Mick’s lower body. The guitarist gasping, sucking in a breath of air, stomach muscles tensing, his own dick still leaking milky precum onto his belly. The head of dick finally pushed past his entrance, stopping to let Mick breathe, Joey hands trailing along the guitarist's hips, then down to the man’s thighs, brushing along some of the short black hair there. Joey purring out a few words of encouragement as his hips started moving, the larger body under him tensing up and making Joey to gasp, chewing on his lips ring. His hips only shuddered to a stop when his dick was about halfway into the guitarist, who was still breathing hard, eye squeezed shut. Joey thinking that the man looked incredibly pretty, the drummer couldn’t help it when his hips bucked a bit into the man, causing Mick to grunt and mutter out a curse. 

_“Shit,”_ Joey panted, hips bucked forward again, “you feel so _good_ already, sugar,” The drummer gasping when the muscled thighs that had before had only been loosely pressed to his sides, tighten; managing to jolt the drummer forward as Mick’s ankles crossed behind Joey’s back. The both of them let out loud sounds of pleasure when Joey’s dick was finally all the way inside Mick’s body, the guitarist's legs shaking a bit. The throbbing cock in his guts was still unfamiliar, but now very much welcome. Waves of heat rolling over the guitarist’s body. Joey rocked his hips, hands going up to grip and Mick’s waist as he leaned down, the drummer’s long hair tickling against the guitarist’s skin as the soft lips pressed back over some of the earlier love marks. Adding more marks to the smattering there before, up all the way to the guitarist's collarbones, latching teeth into the skin, and sucking a much larger bruise into the flesh right below the guitarist left clavicle. Mick grunting at the feeling. 

He could hear Joey panting his name, then something like a warning before the drummer pulling out just a small bit to thrust back in. Any burning sensation leftover in his gut replaced by coils of heat that awakened in his lower belly. Mick hissing at the combination of sensations rushing through his veins, Joey bucking his hips again, though not able to pull out very far due to Mick’s legs still firmly wrapped around his waist, the drummer feeling the muscles in the man’s body twitch as the shallow thrusts continued at a steady rhythm. Joey’s hand tracing from Mick’s waist to the man's dick, which had been neglected in search of their other escapades, still lying heavy and flushed and oozing precum on the man’s belly. The head a sensitive deep pink that clashed with the shiny silver piercing through it. Joey could remember when Mick had first got it, the memory sending a shiver down his spine, hips bucking a bit harder as he fingers wrapped just under the crown, thumb rubbing to the underside along an outstanding vein. Mick’s body tensing up again, arms still prompting him up as he huffed in breaths of air. 

Joey’s thrusts gradually ramped up, Mick’s legs readjusting to allow greater movements. The both of them grunting and moaning together, the room filled with the sounds of skin on skin. The drummer thrust hard and fast as he lost the ability to really hold himself back, though it's not like Mick was complaining. The bigger man wasn’t going to break but he sure as hell was going to very well lose in himself. The guitarist could already tell that he was reaching his limit, the coils in his belly heating up and twisting, dick twitching in Joey's grasp as the drummer stroked it to match his thrusts at the same rhythm. Mick’s hips bucking as best they could manage into the touches, his breaths getting shaky and desperate. Choking out what could have been Joey's name while his muscles spanned. Body tightening around the dick still fucking into him, legs snapping back to form a vice grip around Joey’s waist, forcing the drummer to stop. The smaller man panting, hand still pumping fast and expertly around Mick’s cock, the guitarist's orgasm crashing hard over him. Ejackulant shooting out onto the man’s own abdomen, the fluid dripping over some of the love bites. Joey watched the display with reverence as the bigger man let out a choked sound, arms giving out, letting him collapse onto the bed, lying flat on his back; legs untensing, and allowing Joey to move again after a moment. 

With an uncharacteristic whimpering sound from the guitarist, Joey’s, at this point painfully hard dick was pulled out of Mick. The drummer hand, which was now covered in some of Mick’s cum that had slicked onto it, was moved to wrap around Joey's own cock. Mick still completely oblivious as he lay there in his post-orgasm haze while Joey watched him, panting and chewing on his center lip piercing; studying the expressions on the bigger man’s face. The drummer only interested in reaching his own orgasm now, dick dripping more milky liquid onto Mick’s stomach, which was practically already coated in the stuff from his own orgasm. The hand on Joey’s dick moving fast, bringing the drummer to his own peak as his nails bit into the skin of Mick’s side. Sharp blue eyes rolling into the back of Joey’s head, body trembling, cock twitching in his hand, his own orgasm spurting out onto Mick’s belly where it mixed with the remnants of the other man’s release. Joey wobbling on his feet, legs turning to jelly, rocking forward, and almost falling face-first on top of Mick before the pair of legs still around his waist locked up to help hold him and keep the drummer upright. Joey finally steadying himself again, gesturing that he could indeed stand without his legs giving out from under him before the man's legs relaxed. 

Mick grunting as he dragged himself up further onto the bed, his whole lower half _definitely_ more sore than usual. Joey collapsed next to him, squirming out his jeans and kicking them off the bed. The stinky mess on Mick's belly was dripping onto the sheets as the man turned to his side, Joey laying next to him. Mick’s eyes were shut, hair stuck to parts of his face, Joey moving closer to plant a few kisses over the man’s still pink flushed cheeks. 

_“Did it feel good. . . ?”_ Mick grunted, cracking open an eye to look at Joey, who was chewing nervously on his lip. A heavy arm over the drummer's small body, dragging the both of them closer together. Joey made a displeased noise when their bodies rubbed together and some of the ejaculant transferred onto the drummer; the man trying to squirm out of Mick’s grip and failing. The guitarist grunting out an amused sound when the other man finally stopped wriggling and resigned himself to deal with the grossness he’d brought upon both of them, his face pressed onto the hollow of Mick’s throat. The man above him grunting,

“Yeah, _felt good, Jo,”_ The drummer lips twitching into a smile as he giggled, pecking short kisses along Mick’s neck. 

_“Next time'll feel even better,”_ The guitarist shorted, cocking an eyebrow, hand trailing up and down the curse of Joey’s spine. 

“Who says there’s gonna be a next time?” Joey buried his face in the guitarist’s neck, humming against the skin,

“I do, _plus,”_ the drummer’s arm looping up to Mick’s back to play with some of the man’s long hair, fingers tracing some of the muscles along the broad shoulders. _“You didn’t get the full experience,”_ Mick made a sound in the back of his throat as Joey giggled, the drummer cuddling closer and pressing a few more light kisses to the bigger man’s neck. “Happy birthday, _Mickeal_ , love you”

“Love you too, Jo,”

**Author's Note:**

> forgiv e me
> 
> i have some far less wholesome fics in the making, i am... Sl ow


End file.
